beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to , the Beyblade encyclopedia since 14th August 2007, that anyone can edit. We are articles with files and we want you to help! MainPageSlider1.PNG|Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Masters]|link=Metal Masters|linktext=Metal Masters has arrived!|link=Beyblade: Metal Masters MainPageSlider5.png|Beyblades|link=Beyblade|linktext=Learn what's Beyblade MainPageSlider4.PNG|Bakuten Shoot Beyblade|link=Beyblade (original series)|linktext=Revisit the original series MainPageSlider3.PNG|Bit-Beasts|link=List of Bit-Beasts|linktext=Look back at the Bit-Beasts width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! Please note that the majority of Beyblade information on Beyblade Wikia is found first by the World Beyblade Organization and we would like to give credit to them for the news regarding Beyblade, please visit them via this link, http://worldbeyblade.org __notoc__ Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wiki becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wiki, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. Divine Chimera TR145FB is a Limited Edition Balance-Type Beyblade that only appeared in the manga, Big Bang Bladers. It's owner is Kakeru Tategami, the younger brother of Kyoya Tategami who also only appears in the manga. Originally, it was released to subscribers of CoroCoro but has since been released on December 2010 in Japan. Divine Chimera was the result of the "CoroCoro Design a Beyblade Contest" that ended sometime in 2009, where Bladers had the oppurtunity to submit their own Beyblade designs and the winning design would be made into an actual, real-life Beyblade. The two winning designs, "Fire Crocodile" and "God Birdshine" were chosen and used elements of them together in order to create Divine Chimera TR145FB. (more...) Gathering! The Legend Bladers is the thirty-seventh episode of the Metal Fury series and one hundred and thirty-eight episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on November 11th, 2011. In order to persuade Chris to bring back his friends and make him switch sides, Gingka unfolds a battle. In the next moment, when their Special Spin Moves clashed, Gingka, who was hurled into a mysterious space, then learns about Chris' tragic past. (more...) List of Metal Saga episodes • List of Beyblade: Metal Fury episodes *The contents for Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades (pictured) have been confirmed. *''Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades'' has been confirmed to be released on December 28, 2011, the day after Diablo Nemesis X:D. *''Diablo Nemesis's'' 4D Performance Tip has been confirmed to be X:D (X Drive). *The 40th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury has been confirmed to be Bonds of the Stars. *Beyblade (hobby) *Beyblades *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Forum *IRC *Beyblade Answers Wiki *Beyblade Fanon Wiki *'The Bakugan Wikia' - Bakugan Wikia is a Wikia about the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers, its sequels Bakugan: New Vestroia, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, and the associated game, Bakugan. Poll #1: It's December Bladers! How are you gonna get ready for Christmas? Beyblade all the way! :D Make a list and wish for Santa to check it twice and... well you know... :P Spend Christmas with the family to share egg nog and watch holiday specials :) Watch Christmas-themed Beyblade videos on YouTube View Christmas-themed Beyblade fan art on devaintART Other Poll #2: Who should be the Featured Beypedian of January? DranzerX13 BrasilBeyblade Pinklilac 4everNura Chelsea-Cat Category:Browse Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Wiki